La charla
by miel-tonks
Summary: UA/Harry tendrá la charla padre he hijo con los colados Sirius y Remus ¿Qué terminaran diciéndole al pobrecito Harry?  Lily ahora tendrá que pagar terapeuta.


**Hola!. De nuevo ando por aquí, ahora con la "charla" padre e hijo de James y Harry y los colados Remus y Sirius…**

**Aclaración: el capítulo se podría decir que sigue algunas ideas de "un vociferador para Harry" (otro de mis fics de comedia) pero no es necesario que lo lean para entender la trama del fic.**

**Aclaración dos: en alguna parte del fic hare mención a Sigmund Freud (psicólogo muggle) TODO lo que dice es verdad. Así que pueden vomitarse como yo lo hice cuando me lo platicaron en mi clase de desarrollo humano.**

**Aclaración tres: también en alguna parte del capítulo hago mención de una película, es VERIDICA la vie en mi clase de biología en secundaria. **

**Y bueno, sin nada más que aclarar. Sean bienvenidos a leer "la charla"**

#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#

Las vacaciones de pascua iban relativamente bien, Harry por poco y había desistido de regresar a su casa y, es que aún seguía bastante enojado por el estúpido vociferador que ahora le habían dado fama del chico con la familia más rara/divertida y disfuncional de Hogwarts ¡gracias mama y papa!

Y observando a su pelirrojo amigo que dormía en la cama de al lado suspiro y refunfuñando camino hacia la cocina, por lo menos sería capaz de comer las deliciosas tortitas de Lily Potter (lo único que su madre hacia decente). Al entrar hizo una mueca, sus padres se estaban besando, pero acostumbrado a sus afectos en público tomo asiento.

-¿mama?—la mujer carraspeo y se separó de James sorprendida de encontrar a su hijo sentado.

-vaya Harry, no te escuche entrar ¿te sirvo de comer?—el niño asintió y con un sonoro bostezo saludo a su padre.

-¿Harry?—le dijo James y el niño lo observo.

-creo que ha llegado la hora de la "charla"—el pequeño azabache levanto la ceja dudoso.

-¿a qué te refieres papa?—y el hombre solo sonrió nervioso.

-¡diablos!—"esa boca James" se escuchó la voz de Lily y el aludido carraspeo—no sabe ni siquiera que es la "charla" Lily, claramente es demasiado inocente—la pelirroja dio media vuelta y sacando dos rebanadas de pan tostado y algo de mermelada las puso frente a su hijo que con el ceño fruncido escuchaba como de nueva cuenta era ignorado.

-escúchame, con un padrino como Sirius, un tío como Remus y un padre como tú no me extrañaría que mi bebe ya sepa todo el Kama Sutra—James se puso algo rojo y Harry arrugo el entrecejo, ¿a qué se refería su madre? Pero rápidamente supo que era mejor no preguntar.

-exageras Lily, Harry tiene 12 años, aun piensa en cochecitos y cree en santa Claus—la mujer sonrió.

-sí, claro… ¡por merlín James! A los doce años ustedes ya no jugaban a los cochecitos ¿crees que se me olvida que después de las vacaciones de pascua a ti se te veía por todos los rincones con la rubia de Revenclaw?—James rodo los ojos y Harry deseo irse observando con pena que su padre bloqueaba la puerta.

-¡no me vengas a reprochar eso Lily! No estamos hablando de mí, sino de Harry que aún es un niño para la "charla"—la pelirroja rodo los ojos.

-según Freud para un niño de doce años de edad comienza a aumentar su vigor y energía sexual y se concentran en miembros del sexo opuesto. Empiezan a "probarse" y a probar cosas nuevas—James se puso algo rojo y el pobre Harry solo busco alguna salida, no le gustaba nada el curso que estaba tomando la plática de sus padres y comenzaba a hacerse alguna idea de lo que era "la charla"

-¡no me hables de tu amado psicólogo muggle! Si me lo preguntas él estaba loco, aún sigo traumado con el supuesto complejo de Hipo… ¡Merlin Lily! Cada vez que lo recuerdo tengo ganas de vomitar—Lily frunció los labios.

-¡es Edipo! Y yo no tengo la culpa de que tú tengas la mente tan morbosa… tu Sirius y Remus—James rodo los ojos alarmado.

-¿mente morbosa? ¡Merlín Lily! Eso de que a la edad de tres años uno se enamore de sus padre y el niño quiera tener relaciones con su mama no es normal…-Harry se encontraba horrorizado pero parecía que sus padres no se daban cuenta.

-¡patrañas! Yo solo te lo comente como mera información, en cambio quedaste tan horrorizado que no parabas de observar a Harry receloso cada vez que me abrazaba y llevártelo al parque (junto con Sirius) para que observara "hermosas" bebes de su edad…-James no pareció avergonzado.

-¡no le veo lo malo a eso! Harry a sus tres años consiguió su primera cita ¡todo un record! ¿No recuerdas que cada viernes íbamos a jugar con aquella bebe morena? Cuando cumplieron tres mes Harry le regalo una hormiga…-el pobre niño ya había dejado de comer y se pegaba de topes en la mesa, pero sus padres seguían discutiendo.-¡y canuto! ¿Sabes que trauma le dejaste con tu dichoso Freud? ¡Tuvo que asistir a terapias! Vomitaba sin cesar y no paraba de decir que se sentía sucio y con toda razón ¡amar a una madre!—Lily respiro hondo.

"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&

-escapar, escapar ¡necesito salir de esta casa de locos!—decía Harry desesperado, Ron y Hermione lo observaron, la última con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Ron llevaba toda la semana en su casa y Hermione apenas había llegado ayer para pasar la tarde con sus amigos.

-no me gusta la forma en la que te expresas de tu familia Harry—el niño rodo los ojos molesto.

-¡si mi familia fuera normal me refería a ella con otros términos!—la muchacha entrecerró los ojos y Ron sabiendo que se avecinaba una discusión se aclaró la garganta.

-de todos modos Harry ¿Por qué quieres escapar?—el niño cambio su mirada furica a una de pánico.

-¡por la charla!—los dos lo observaron dudosos y el suspiro -¡mi madre está determinada en que mi padre me dé "la charla"!

-y eso que, mi padre también charla conmigo—dijo Ron sin entender y Harry negó.

-no es cualquier charla, es "la charla"—la castaña que trataba de comprender lucia exasperada.

-¡explícate que no te entiendo!—grito y Harry suspiro y se sentó.

-James, James Potter que no puede hacer nada sin sus amigos y que juntos actúan como adolescentes planea hablarme de sexo—Hermione se puso ligeramente roja y Ron sonrío.

-¡vaya compañero! No quisiera estar en tu lugar—el niño negó y parándose trato de abrir su ventana; cuando justo en ese momento la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y por ella entro Sirius Black con su ya común paliacate en la cabeza para tapar su calvicie que le había dejado Lily al cortar su cabello hasta la raíz.

-¡mi querido cervatillo! Vengo para llevarte a tu juicio final—Harry pareció horrorizado y Ron y Hermione se observaron sin saber qué hacer-actuare de celestino contigo, tu padre te espera en su oficina para tener la charla, dice que tus amigos puede hacer lo que quieran, que ha preparado el campo de quidich por si Ron quiere volar—el pelirrojo pareció olvidarse de la preocupación por su amigo y saltando con emoción salió de su cuarto, Hermione se quedó sentada observando al pobre Harry y después de suspirar le sonrió a su amigo y salió del cuarto.

…

-Este—james carraspeo incómodo y observo a su hijo que sentado frente a él lucia igual o más nervioso. Harry lo había estado evitando todo el día, después de escuchar la plática que sus padres sostuvieron en la cocina, Harry no había querido saber nada. James había tenido que mandar a Sirius y traerlo a la fuerza y ahora que estaba frente a él niño no sabía cómo empezar. Sirius rio divertido y Remus le lanzó una mirada que claramente decía "cállate" ¿Qué, que hacían sus amigos en "la charla" padre e hijo de James y Harry? Simplemente eran cotillas y querían reírse un rato.

-bueno, ¿Cómo digo esto? Mira Harry, lo más seguro es que te hayas dado cuenta que los niños y las niñas no son iguales mmm físicamente…—el niño asintió deseoso de salir del lugar— y es normal que comiences a fijarte en ejem… diferentes partes de su anatomía…-y se quedo callado sin saber que más decir—¿conoces el cuento de la abeja y el polen?—Sirius soltó una risa perruna.

-¡no seas ridículo cornamenta! Yo le platicare un cuento mucho mejor.—James no dijo nada claramente aliviado pero el pobre Harry casi deseó poder desaparecer.—muy bien Harry, es hora de que conozcas la verdad de las verdades; la historia comienza con un pequeño niño llamado… ¡hocicos!—Remus soltó una carcajada y Sirius le fulmino con la mirada—Hocicos era un niño muy apuesto, genialoso, sexi e inteligente que cuando tenía como unos 11 años se dio cuenta de que la niña rubia con la que solía pelear ya no era tan "niña", se había convertido en todo un monumento femenino y, entonces hocicos comenzó a sentir cosas que jamás había sentido. Ya sabes, comenzó a soñar con ella en situaciones indebidas, con poca ropa bailándole bailes árabes mientras comenzaba a quitarse la rop…

-¡cállate Sirius!—le grito James y su amigo abrió los ojos sonriendo mientras Harry ya se encontraba completamente rojo.

-mira Harry a lo que quiero llegar es que es normal que sientas cosas por el sexo opuesto…-dijo James—muy pronto incluso tendrás tu primer sueño húmedo…-dijo James algo incómodo—er ¿sabes lo que es un sueño húmedo verdad?—y Harry negó, James observo a sus amigos sin saber qué hacer y Remus suspiro sacado de su túnica un videocasete [NA recuerden que Remus es mestizo, por lo tanto conoce de estas cosas] y acercándose a la pequeña televisión del despacho comenzó a ponerlo.

-¿Qué haces lunático?—le pregunto Sirius. Y Remus no contesto hasta que la película comenzó y pudo ponerle pausa.

-traje esta película, es interactiva… de dibujos animados Sirius; y habla sobre el primer sueño húmedo de un adolescente, así que pongan atención y, con eso se sentó en una cómoda silla dando comenzó la película.

[NA aclaración tres; la película]

Al principio se observó a un niño de cabello pelirrojo que caminaba feliz y silencioso por la acera hasta que una voz melosa y aparentemente masculina hablo: "**este es Henri, un niño normal que ha empezado a sentir cambios en su cuerpo y en su forma de pensar"** y en ese momento paso una hermosa caricatura de una mujer mayor que le sonrió al niño quien con los ojos abiertos no le quitaba la vista de su escote **"Henri comienza a sentir cosas que antes no sentía, y su cuerpo comienza a reaccionar"** y un pequeño bultito se formó por la cremallera de su pantalón-[Sirius que había conjurado unas palomitas se rio y mascullo algo que sonó como "sí que la tiene chiquita"]—y la escena cambio, ahora Henri se encontraba parado frente a un espejo observando su figura desnuda **"Henri comienza a tener dudas sobre su cuerpo**" dijo el narrador **"pero es normal ya que está cambiando"** y la escena de nuevo cambio, ahora Henri dormía plácidamente en su cama y un globito que aparentaba ser lo que estaba soñando mostraba figura de la mujer que le había sonreído provocando esa extraña reacción en Henri, el niño simplemente siguió dormido con una sonrisa boba. Pronto la luna de la ventanita cambio por un enorme sol con una carita sonriente "¡hora de ir a la escuela Henri!" se escuchó la voz femenina de su madre y el niño se removió incomodo hasta que estirándose pareció descubrir que algo andaba más y levantando su colcha observó una enorme mancha blanca en la cama haciendo que ipso facto se levantara horrorizado **"Henri ha tenido su primer ****polucione nocturna es decir, la primera eyaculación de su vida****" y la cinta acabo con un Henri observando su cama manchada.**

Remus se levantó y acercando se a la televisión le puso pausa y volteo para observar a sus amigos.

-¿Qué les pareció? Me costó mucho conseguir la película, son las que ponen en las escuelas mugg…-pero no pudo continuar porque Sirius cayó al suelo muerto de risa seguido después de James, en cambio Harry parecía sencillamente perturbado.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?—dijo Remus enojado.

-sencillamente lunático ¿ese intento de película le ponen a los jóvenes? Es… es ¡ridícula!—dijo James entre risas y Sirius asintió.

-¡pero es buena!... ¿a qué si Harry?—dijo observando al niño que simplemente se estremeció antes de comenzar a murmurar algo como "tengo que ser adoptado". James se levantó preocupado y se acercó a su hijo tocándole el hombro con el dedo índice, el niño no reacciono.

-¡lo has dejado traumado Lunático!—grito James desesperado y Sirius se levantó preocupado.

-¡él está bien!—rebatió el licántropo y acercándose al niño lo zarandeo pero no reacciono, Sirius sonrió.

-dejen que yo me encargue—y dicho esto se acercó al niño y le dio una tremenda cachetada que resonó por el pequeño cuarto, Harry al instante ahogo un grito y se llevó su mano a su mejilla que comenzaba a tornarse rosa.

-¡estás loco Sirius! ¿Por qué me golpeas?—dijo el niño y Canuto sonrío.

-no reaccionabas… de todos modos ¿pudiste entender algo sobre todo lo que te hemos dicho?—le pregunto y James a su lado pareció realmente interesado.

-¡sí! Así que ya no hay nada que hacer aquí… ¡me voy!—grito levantándose y acercándose a la puerta pero James le prohibió el paso.

-¡aun no terminamos!—dijo su padre y sentó de nuevo al niño en un sillón—mira Harry, cuando quieres a una mujer demasiado y ella a ti surge algo que se llama amor y entonces unen sus vidas en matrimonio y es ahí cuando ambos tiene la necesidad de consumar su amor de alguna man…

-¡no digas tonterías cornamenta! ¿Desde cuándo tú y yo esperamos al matrimonió y al amor?

-¡no interrumpas canuto! James lo estaba haciendo muy bien…-dijo Remus y James asintió observando colérico a Black.

-¡bah! ¿En serio crees que James pensó todo eso? para mí que la pelirroja se escribió—y sacando su varita apunto a James-¡accio escritos de la pelirroja!—y unas seis hojitas salieron volando de la túnica de James, Sirius las observo y soltó una carcajada.

-¿lo ves? Ahora James, ¿por qué no le dices a Harry la verdad de tener sexo y dejas todas estas hipocresías?—continuo él animado; Remus acercándose le arrebato las hojas.

-¡esto es justo lo que Harry necesita oír! No tus anormales ideas sobre el sexo…

-¡óyeme! No te eches contra mi lunático, nadie tenemos la culpa que teniendo cuarenta sigas siendo virgen…—y James que observaba entretenido soltó una carcajada.

-¿y cómo estas tan seguro de eso?—le rebatió Remus cruzándose de brazos, Sirius rodo los ojos.

-vamos lunático, somos tus amigos, no reprimas tu pobre y carente vida social—Remus se puso rojo y en cinco minutos los tres merodeadores estaban enfrascados en una fuerte (y boba) discusión, Harry casi sonrío y trato de levantarse para correr hacia la puerta, pero en ese momento los tres merodeadores se callaron y lo observaron. Mientras James se acercaba a él y le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-oficialmente eres un hombre Harry…-y sonriendo como maniático le hizo señas a sus amigos para que se acercaran y juntos (los tres) rodearon a Harry y tomándose de las manos comenzaron a hacer un ridículo baile y a cantar como locos, Harry simplemente parecía horrorizado pensando primero que bailaban alguna clase de danza de la lluvia hasta que Sirius comenzó a mover las caderas al estilo árabe. Y el extraño baile continuo hasta que Remus separándose convoco un tambor y comenzó a tocarlo con ambas palmas; cuando termino, James observó a su hijo.

-si te gusta una chica y tiene novio… jamás hechices al novio frente a ella, hazlo ilícitamente y silencioso—le dijo y el tambor volvió a sonar.

-JAMAS salgas con mujeres melosas que se inventan nombre absurdos como "Sirin Poo" serán ardientes y todo, pero no lo vale—Ahora el que hablo fue Sirius y el tambor volvió a sonar. Y así continuaron por cerca de cinco minutos hasta que Remus sonando el tambor observo a Harry.

-y ahora yo te diré él consejo más importante de todos; si se trata de chicas, jamás sigas un consejos de nosotros—Harry no pudo estar más de acuerdo cuando la ritual termino.

"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"

La familia Potter, Sirius, Remus, Ron y Hermione comían tranquilamente en el comedor de la mesa cuando Lily dejando sus cubiertos a un lado observo a los tres merodeadores.

-¿Qué tal fue la charla?—y mientras ellos sonreían orgullosos Harry se atragantaba con el puré de patatas.

-genialoso pelirroja—dijo Sirius y sus amigos asintieron, ella suspiro y observo a su hijo.

-¿Qué tal te fue a ti dulzura?—le pregunto a Harry y el pequeño guardo silencio observando las caras de todos y creando tensión, al final suspiro y ahora mantuvo la mirada fija en su madre.

-solo diré una cosa… sería bueno que me reservaras unas cuantas sesiones con el terapeuta.

"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"

**Hola! ¿Qué tal? Ash por primera vez Los merodeadores no la llevaron y se salvaron de la furia de Lily, pero Harry término traumado… jaja. ¿Se dieron cuenta que al final ninguno pudo terminar "la charla"? parece que por estar peleando se les olvido…**


End file.
